


Talking

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“I heard you talking in your sleep.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Talking

"Harry!" A shout came from somewhere in the dorm, waking Harry. "Please, Harry!" His eyes shot to the origin of the whine, realizing it was Draco. 

He moved to the side of Draco's bed, drawing back the curtains to reveal the blonde, spread out over his bed with an obvious problem. The whines only continued, soon becoming moans that accompanied bucking hips. 

"Draco, wake up." Harry shook just shoulders, realizing that he now had a similar problem. He continued calling his name and shaking him until bright blue eyes started to blink open. 

"Harry?" As soon as he realized that Harry had been the one to wake him, a blush shot to his cheeks. 

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Harry smiled as the blush deepened and Draco bit his lip nervously. 

"Sorry." Draco answered, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Harry whispered, turning Draco to face him. His hand slid to Draco's cheek and he leaned down, pressing their lips together. 

"You seem to have a problem." Draco's eyes darted to the tent in Harry's pants and back to his eyes. 

"So do you. Maybe we can take care of that." Harry climbed into the bed and closed the bed curtains. 

Dean was woken up ten minutes later and put a silencing spell around them with a groan. No need for them to wake anyone else.


End file.
